How to be James Bond
by grillows.x3.forever
Summary: Ok, so I finally updated. Grillows: The gang spies on their favorite supervisors! One more chapter, and thats all!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Uhh… this is just a little random story I made up. It's pretty entertaining :) hmm… have fun reading it! Review, if you please **

Greg watched the hallway with a blank stare, waiting for Sara's test results, when something caught his eye. Catherine and Grissom were walking down the hall. Nothing weird about that, he thought. Greg began to turn around towards the machine when he heard Catherine giggle. He turned around and watched with a wide-eyed, curious stare as Grissom placed his arm around Catherine's waist. He leaned down and whispered something in Catherine's ear, making her smile.

"What? No way!" Greg exclaimed softly to himself as Sara walked in.

"What was that, Greggo?" Sara asked, thinking he said something to her.

"What? Oh. Nothing. Just… uh… nothing!" Greg said nervously and rubbed the back of his head. He turned around and fumbled around for Sara's results.

"Well, then it must be something good. Spill." Sara walked over to Greg.

"Ok, ok. I just saw Cath and Grissom walking down the hallway."

"And…" Sara leaned in closer, a sly smile on her face.

"And Grissom had his arm around her!" Greg whispered excitedly to Sara. "And he was whispering in her ear!"

"Like… you're doing now, Greg?" Sara asked with a smile.

"Oh. Sorry."

"So what was he saying?"

"I don't know, but Catherine giggled this… weird, flirty giggle."

"Oh my god! We have to follow them!" Sara grabbed Greg's arm and led him out of the room. They ran softly down the hall until they reached a split in the hallway.

"Which way?" Greg asked Sara. She thought for a moment.

"Grissom's office." They both turned left and ran further down the hallway.

"Ok, Gr- OOF!" Sara slammed right into someone heading straight for her.

"OW!" Greg yelled as he bumped his forehead into Sara's ponytail.

"Sorry, Nick." Sara gave Nick a smile, and tried to go around him.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute." Nick put out his arm and caught Sara. "What're you guys doing?"

"Uhh… nothing?" Greg offered and smiled weakly. Nick looked at him.

"That won't work."

"Ok… following Cath and Grissom." Sara admitted.

"Uh... ok… why?"

"Because! I saw Gris put his arm around her waist and-"

"Whose waist?" Warrick stopped walking and looked at Greg.

"Catherine's!" Greg and Sara yelled at the same time.

"Whoa… seriously?" Nick asked. Greg and Sara nodded furiously.

"And that's not all!"

"Yeah, Gris was whispering something in her ear! And she giggled!"

"Who giggled?" Archie stopped, his white lab coat flinging behind him.

"Catherine!" The group yelled at him.

"Seriously?"

"YES! So now we're following them!" Sara explained quickly to Archie.

"Following who?" Wendy stopped with a curious look on her face, dropping the papers she was holding in her hand.

"CATHERINE AND GRISSOM!" The group yelled exasperatedly as they explained to Wendy what was going on.

"Seriously?"

"YES!"

"I knew it!" Wendy pumped her fist in the air while the others gave her curious looks. She looked back at all of them.

"What?"

"Well... what are we waiting for?" Greg asked. "Let's go spy on them!"

"Spy on who?"

"CATHERINE AND GR-" The group turned to face Catherine and Grissom, both with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Oh crap." Greg said as Catherine glared at all of them.

"What exactly is going on here?" Grissom asked with a raised eyebrow. The group looked at each other, trying to think of an answer.

"We were… following up on your… case!" Greg said and the group nodded together. "Because… we found… something."

"Oh really?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah… um… what exactly did we find, Sara?" Greg shoved Sara forward and the rest of the group cowered behind her. Sara stood there frozen.

"Uh… we found… fibers. Yeah. Fibers."

"Uh huh." Grissom said, exchanging a look with Catherine. They both looked back to Sara. "And where did you find these fibers?"

"Um… where did we find them, Nick?" Sara stepped back as Warrick pushed Nick forward.

"We found them… on the… victim's jacket!" Nick said and turned back to the group. They all nodded.

"Nick." Catherine gave him a look.

"Yes?"

"You're not on our case."

"Um… well…." Suddenly Nick's cell phone rang. He looked down at it. The screen said "Ecklie." "Uh… sorry, but I really gotta go see Ecklie."

"Yeah, sure. Let me see it." Catherine said and held out her hand. He plopped the phone down into it as it vibrated in her hand. She looked down at it and opened it up. There was a message saying. "In my office. Now." The sender was Ecklie. Catherine looked at it, confused.

"Uh… ok, Nicky. You're dismissed." Nick smiled gratefully and ran towards Ecklie's office. Suddenly, everyone else's phones went off, except Catherine and Grissom's. They all had the same message.

"Oh, gee. Gotta go."

"Yeah, me too."

"See ya, guys."

"Bye." The group ran away quickly towards Ecklie's office. Catherine and Grissom stood there with stunned looks on their faces.

"Where's Ecklie?" Wendy asked as they all ran into Ecklie's office.

"There is no Ecklie!" Greg held up Ecklie's cell phone. "It was me!"

"Wow, good job, Greggy! They didn't even notice you weren't there!" Sara smiled at Greg, who blushed.

"Thanks."

"Ok, now that plan A has failed, we're moving on. Plan B, here we go." Nick said and the group huddled around Ecklie's desk…

**Author's other note: Heehee… you like? You hate? Idk. Tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Ok, so this chapter is pretty dang funny. Have fun reading it! These ideas pretty much came from when my cousin and I considered ourselves "partners in crime" when we were ten. :) **

"Ok, guys. These," Archie held up a few small, clear objects to the group, "Are your transmitters. Push the little red button on the side and stick them in your ears." The group pushed the buttons and planted the objects firmly into their ears.

"Got it, dude." Greg gave Archie a thumbs-up.

"Ok, good. These are your microphones. Clip them somewhere on your shirt where Cath and Grissom won't see them." Everyone clipped on their small, black microphones. "Now push the red button again to turn it on."

"Roger that." Greg said.

"Hey, it works!" Wendy exclaimed as she heard an echo of Greg's voice in her right ear.

"Good." Archie said. "Ok, so we all know our stations?"

"YEAH!" Greg shouted excitedly. The group looked at him for a minute and turned back to Archie.

"Ok. Let's do this thing."

Greg and Sara walked down the hall to the break room. They opened the door to find Catherine and Grissom conversing quietly on the couch, a cup of coffee in Catherine's hand. The two looked up at Sara and Greg.

"Hey." Greg said and Sara smiled.

"Hey." Catherine replied. Greg walked over to the refridgerator, hunting around for two bottles of water.

"So… how're you guys doing on your case?" Sara asked, leaning against the table.

"Uh… good. What about you?" Catherine asked, shooting a look at Grissom, who shrugged. Sara cleared her throat, signaling Greg to hurry up.

"Good, we're doing good." Sara said nicely. Catherine and Grissom stared at her.

"Here, Sar." Greg called from the refridgerator. Sara turned and caught the bottle of water Greg threw her way.

"Thanks." Catherine and Grissom had begun talking quietly again. Sara jerked her head towards them and Greg nodded.

"So…" Greg plopped down on the couch between Catherine and Grissom. "What's up with the boss man and boss lady?" Greg patted both of them on the back and made thumbs-up signals at Sara from behind them.

"Uh, we're doing good Greggy. Nothing new."

"Well that's boring." Greg got up to his feet quickly. "Gotta go!"

"Yeah, see ya!" Greg and Sara ran out of the break room down the hallway, leaving Catherine and Grissom with confused looks on their faces.

"Deep Space Nine, this is Chef Boy-R-Dee and Veggie Burger. Mission Impossible completed." Greg said softly into the microphone pinned to his lab coat. Sara rolled her eyes.

"Roger that, Chef and Veggie. Report to headquarters immediately. Over and out." Archie's voice came buzzing through their earpieces. Sara and Greg ran back to Archie's AV lab.

"So the GPS trackers are in place?" Archie asked as they plopped down into rolling chairs.

"Yep." Greg said as he spun around in circles in his chair.

"Good. Now we should be able to bring up where they are located on this screen." Archie pushed a few buttons on the keyboard and a screen popped up with a map of the lab. Archie clicked the mouse and zoomed in on the break room.

"So… where are they?" Sara leaned in closer to the screen. Archie narrowed his eyes.

"They've left the break room." He said and zoomed back out.

"Try Grissom's office!" Greg exclaimed as he fell of his chair, which was still spinning. Archie zoomed in on Grissom's office.

"Nope. Not there either." Archie said.

"Well… check the entrance to the parking lot. Maybe they're heading back to the scene." Archie pushed a few keys and a blue G came up.

"There's Grissom! But where's Cath?" Sara asked. Archie shrugged. "Greg are you sure the transmitter is on Catherine?"

"Yeah. Right on the back of her jacket." Greg said as he fell again. Sara stared at him.

"HER JACKET!! She probably forgot it!" Sara shouts. "I think we're in need of backup…."

Gil opened the door to the parking lot for Catherine. She smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Sara and Greg watched from the upstairs window. (no I don't know if the lab has more than one floor, but it does now! Oh the power of writing xD)

"Aww man! She doesn't have her jacket!" Greg took a drink of his water. Sara snapped her fingers.

"That's it!" She grabbed Greg's water bottle.

"HEY!" Greg shouted.

"Oh get over it." Sara rolled her eyes at Greg and opened the window slowly.

"Uh… what are you doing?"

"It's about to get a little rainy in Vegas." Sara smiled…

"Ahh, sure feels good out for Vegas." Catherine smiled over at Gil, who returned the smile. Suddenly, they felt a few squirts of water. "What the hell?"

"Is it raining?" Grissom looked up with a curious look on his face.

"There's no clouds!" Catherine exclaimed.

"Ugh they're running for the car! Squirt more water!" Sara yelled to Wendy and Greg, who were squirting two bottles of water each. Sara squirted more water at them. "C'mon, turn around, damnit!"

"Maybe we shouldn't go. Our crime scene's going to be too wet to review!" Catherine said and shut the door to the car.

"Yeah. I guess we can go later." Gil agreed.

"Besides, I'm cold. I wonder where I left my jacket." Catherine wondered out loud. Gil handed her his jacket.

"Here. It's probably in the break room." She wrapped his jacket around her shoulders and smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"YES!" The group, which now included Warrick, smacked hi-fives with each other.

"We are too good." Greg said and Sara and Wendy nodded in agreement. "Deep Space Nine, this is Chef-Boy-R-Dee speaking. Mission complete." He said into his microphone.

"Good, where are they?" Archie's voice came over their headsets.

"They should be heading to the breakroom."

"Well, they're not there. Again." Archie said as the whole group sighed in unison.

"Well, find them!" Sara yelled into the microphone.

"OK OK!" Came Archie's reply.

"Well, I guess we could just wait here…" Greg said as static filled their earpieces.

"No! We're gonna find them!" Sara exclaimed. "Now, c'mon! We've got work to do."

**Author's Other Note: Ok, kinda short, but I haven't updated in… eh… forever? Does that sound about right? I thought so. :D **


End file.
